


Memories of Sin

by Tea Party on Ice (A_Conscious_Dreamer)



Series: Of Sin [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciel is 16, Demon Sebastian, Drama, Gen, Lost Memories, Mystery, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Wordcount: Over 10.000, almost canon, just modern setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Conscious_Dreamer/pseuds/Tea%20Party%20on%20Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive knows something is missing in his life, knows it every time he looks at his marked eye in the mirror, he just doesn't know what it is. Perhaps it's trauma from the fire and abduction-- the loss of memory and feeling phantoms at his back--it can all be logically explained.</p>
<p>But still, he never lets anyone see his right eye and when new student Sebastian Michaelis enrols at Weston, he has answers that should sound even crazier than Ciel already believes he is. </p>
<p>However, knowing the truth comes at a price. Now reunited, master and butler want answers. And revenge.</p>
<p> <b>From Chapter One:</b></p>
<p>  <i>The feeling was only growing worse but he was resisting, just. Until his eye was shot through with a jolt of burning pain.</i> Turn, turn, turn.</p>
<p>  <i>Clenching his jaw so tight he could feel the pressure all the way through his face, he slowly turned his head to peek over his left shoulder.</i> See, nothi—</p>
<p>  <i><b>But there wasn’t nothing.</b></i></p>
<p>  <i>Because sitting right behind him, staring straight into his left eye with a dark grin and blood red eyes was Sebastian Michaelis.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete at approx 11K words. I'll be posting the chapters as I edit them. 
> 
> Yes, I am currently planning a sequel. Or a part 2. I like where I ended this story; it kind of ended one arc while beginning another. That second arc is what the second story will continue with.

Ciel Phantomhive couldn’t shake the feeling that his mansion was too big. Too empty. That there should be something else there besides his five servants—not his parents, though that was certainly a feeling he was more than familiar with, but something else.

He would get the crawling feeling down his spine, only to turn and find nothing there but air. He would go to call out in the middle of the night—when the darkness plagued, when he was sure the monsters that had tarnished his name had come back to finish the job—only to choke on the words. In the moment his study door opened, revealing Tanaka or Meyrin and her clumsy attempts at bringing him his tea, his mind would jolt as if expecting someone else.

Each time a letter from the Queen came and he was once again doing her bidding, his trustful servants protecting him—the only thing they were ever actually good at—he would get the feeling— _something was missing. Someone was missing._

Wasn’t there supposed to be someone beside him, protecting him, watching over him? He grew more and more paranoid the world around him was plotting, planning against him. Wasn’t there supposed to be someone there that would never betray him, no matter what the cost?

Elizabeth, as predicted, thought he was going mad. A symptom of the trauma he had been through. Not that the girl knew anything about what he had been though, not the secrets he kept to himself.

But even those he was unsure of. He couldn’t remember how exactly he had escaped that hellish place—only remembered standing by as it burned to the ground, eye throbbing, body shaking in exhaustion and pain.

That was six years ago now. The memories had never returned—the doctors all claimed it was because of the trauma, that whatever had happened was so horrible, he had blocked it out of his mind.

Elizabeth took it as another symptom to reason out the others—of course he wanted someone by his side who would never betray him, who would protect him above anything and everything else. Of course he would block out memories—though, of course, he never told her just which memories he had blocked out, just that he had.

Ciel didn’t know what to believe. Was he simply mad—a product of the trauma he had gone through, making up feelings and beings he wished were there? It was the most logical conclusion. Really, he would rant and glare and yell at anyone who dared suggest madness to his face—his pride demanded so, as the head of the Phantomhive household and the biggest toy and sweet compony in Europe, he was more than capable of standing on his own two feet and he was most certainly not mad.

But then, there were those times. He would stare at his reflection in the mirror, at the eye he let no one see, and think to himself— _I really should get this looked at_ —but then that phantom feeling would run through his entire system again, he would look at the room behind him, expecting once again someone to be there, and correct himself— _no. No one can ever know. This is secret. This is sin._


	2. Chapter One

Weston Academy was the only place Ciel was free from his phantom madness.

He had only decided to attend two years ago when he was fourteen and had realised just how empty his life was. Sure, he was the head of a successful company—had won all the battles to be so long ago. There was no longer anyone who questioned that, especially with the Queen by his side.

Technically, he was homeschooled. Technically, he was emancipated. Technically, he could do whatever he wanted.

But still, he chose to follow his cousins to their school. At first, he hated every single moment, but then he slowly came to a startling realisation—he was free here. Not in the sense that he was considered the Earl of Phantomhive or a figure of authority, but in the sense that here, he could almost pass for sane.

That all changed when Sebastian Michaelis arrived. Two years older than Ciel himself, by all rights he should have had no association with Ciel. Yet, he changed everything.

**

There was a new student at Weston Academy and everyone was losing their minds.

Elizabeth most of all.

“I just don’t understand what he’s doing here,” she griped to him, shoving textbooks into her locker with hard gusto.

Ciel stared blankly at the lockers opposite as he waited. Unfortunately, they were in the same class this morning and if Ciel left without her, he would be hearing about it all day.

Not that he wasn’t getting an earful already.

“I don’t understand why you’re so upset,” he interrupted on a sigh. “This isn’t like you, you like everyone. What makes this mysterious new boy so different?”

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, even pausing in her movements as she hid her face behind the locker door. “I can’t explain it. I just don’t think he belongs here, that’s all. This is a school for the rich and titled, he hardly fits in. Don’t you think it will be hard on him?”

She closed the locker with a slam that echoed down the hallway, losing its intensity under the bustle of the other students. Turning to face him, she shot him a bright smile that conflicted with her uncharacteristically harsh words.

Ciel raised his one visible eyebrow. “I’m sure he’ll manage, and if he doesn’t, he’ll be gone soon anyway. Really, I don’t understand what all the fuss is about. He’s just another commoner, right?”

Her smile faltered a second before it lit right back up again. Turning on her heel, green and black skirts fanning out around her, she called back, “Of course! Come on, Ciel, we’ll be late!”

Not exactly a subtle deflection, but Ciel would let it slide. After all, until he saw this new boy for himself, he could hardly pass judgement.

He would need all the facts before he could do that. And if he upset Elizabeth so much, he was certainly worth looking into, even if only for curiosities sake. And he had more than enough resources to do so.

But first, Latin class. Wonderful. If that wasn’t his absolute favourite language.

**

His name was Sebastian Michaelis and he was in Ciel’s Advanced Latin class. More, he was annoyingly good at it. Worse, he was frustratingly smug about it.

Grinding his teeth at the older boy, he resisted the urge to glare at him. It wasn’t his fault he rubbed Ciel the wrong way. No, actually, it was entirely his fault but Ciel wasn’t about to reveal all his cards right yet—and letting the other party know they pissed you off was a big advantage. Ciel needed his own advantage before he started giving them out to others.

If Ciel didn’t have some kind of strange talent for the language, this wouldn’t be a problem. A skill he had developed in recent years, with a peculiar focus on the more…colourful side of the language. He had fought tooth and nail against Advanced Latin classes—especially since it meant he would be in a classroom with people mostly older than himself, but he had lost.

If the Undertaker wanted him in Advanced Latin classes, Ciel would be in Advanced Latin classes. That damn fool was impossible to argue with when he really got going. Unfortunately, he was also insane, with a strange fetish for Ciel. It would be easier if it was the sick sexual kind, that he could deal with, but Ciel had absolutely no idea what Undertaker found so interesting about Ciel (and his anger and pain)—interesting enough to wiggle himself into the Principle position as soon as Ciel started attending the academy.

It was in the middle of class that Ciel got that crawling feeling again. Eyes wide, he hunched over his textbook. _No, no, no. Not now, how was this even happening? This was supposed to be a safe place!_

He had to resist the urge to turn around with everything in him. He knew what he would find—nothing. All he would achieve is risking looking like the madman he feared he was.

No one besides Elizabeth knew about it. Not even Meyrin, Finny, Bard, Tanka and Snake, and they lived in the same house as him. The last thing he needed was the people he went to school with starting to suspect something. He was the Earl of Phantomhive damn it and he had a reputation to keep.

The feeling was only growing worse but he was resisting, just. Until his eye was shot through with a jolt of burning pain. _Turn, turn, turn._

Clenching his jaw so tight he could feel the pressure all the way through his face, he slowly turned his head to peek over his left shoulder. _See, nothi—_

**_But there wasn’t nothing._ **

Because sitting right behind him, staring straight into his left eye with a dark grin and blood red eyes was Sebastian Michaelis.

**

He crashed through the classroom door, paying no attention to how it slammed shut behind him, muffling the worried shouting of the teacher echoing behind him. Clasping a hand tightly to his right eye, he groaned in pain as he stumbled down the hallway.

_What was that?_

_Did_ he _cause that? Or was it just a coincidence?_

But Ciel Phantomhive didn’t believe in coincidence. The worst attack he’d ever had, the first one in the school, and the mysterious new Sebastian Michaelis just happened to be staring right back at him. As if he were the hunter and Ciel was the prey.

As if he was preparing to swallow him whole.

He shivered violently and slammed his left hand against a locker with a crash, his breathing coming much too fast.

 _Oh, not this too._ This was not the time for a panic-induced asthma attack. His eye was still throbbing—he half expected it to be bleeding out from under his eye patch—his limbs were shaking, his brain running over new information as it attempted to make sense of the entire situation, and now to top it all off, he couldn’t even breathe properly.

His head swam, white invaded his sight, breath came in short, wheezing pants. He had to lie down, he couldn’t stand anymore. That floor looked so inviting, so much more appealing than his pride— _I’ll just lie down there for a moment…_

But he was too late. He’d only gotten halfway to the floor before he felt the world slipping away with the pain. At least it doesn’t hurt anymore, he thought to himself. He’d sigh in relief if he could breathe.

A sigh. “Honestly. So fragile”

But Ciel was already gone.

**

When he opened his eyes, he immediately realised two things. He was in the sick bay and he wasn’t alone.

Sebastian Michaelis was sitting on a chair beside his bed, novel cradled in one hand, the other set carefully on his lap. With one leg crossed over the other, he looked every bit as cool and confident and ordinary as he seemed.

But Ciel wasn’t convinced. He knew, just knew, that there was something off about the other. Now that he was really looking—without pain or panic attacks or crawling feelings—he registered that was looked older than he apparently was. Not too much older, but older than eighteen certainly. But that wasn’t conclusive—appearances could be deceiving.

Sebastian didn’t even look up from the page when he said, “So you’re finally awake. You’ve been sleeping for hours, little Earl.”

Ciel scowled and pushed himself into a sitting position. He had lost more than enough pride around this person—no more. Especially when he was so obviously being teased.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

A lilt of the lips and a quick sideways glance. “But you're here, what reason could I possibly have to be anywhere else?”

Ciel tensed and eyed the other closely. That was suspicious and more than a little frightening. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

With a sigh, the book was closed and set down. Fully facing Ciel now, Sebastian smiled. But it wasn’t a friendly expression. It would have been, but Ciel knew— _knew_ —that it was fake. He had seen that sinister grin, seen the blood eyes staring into his soul. That was the real Sebastian. He would swear it to his grave.

Just what game was he playing?

“Ah, they’ve got to you entirely then. Not surprising, considering it took me all this time to break free and fully regain my own memories. I had hoped, though. It would make this all so much simpler.” Another sigh and shake of the head. “A pity. I suppose we’ll have to do this the hard way then. No more time for messing around.”

Sebastian brought his left hand up to his mouth and it was then Ciel noticed the gloves. They were off white—not immediately noticeable against the pallor of his skin. Ciel blinked in confusion—why wear gloves in school? It wasn’t even winter.

The glove was slowly pulled off, finger by finger, with pearly white teeth. As the glove fell free, revealing the flesh of his hand, Sebastian grinned.

**_It was the same mark._ **

Ciel couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. It was the same. Exactly, down to the points of the circle. He had stared at the symbol on his eye for enough hours to recognise it instantly. There was no mistake.

He thought he might go into shock again, but with a few gulps of air, his breathing calmed to normal levels once more. At least there was that. _You’re a Phantomhive_ , he thought to himself furiously, _act like one._

“How is that possible?” He was proud of how steady and demanding his voice sounded. _You won’t shock me twice,_ he thought adamantly.

Sebastian smirked, staring right at Ciel as if, despite all Ciel’s efforts to hide it, he knew exactly how he was reacting to the revelation. “It’s the mark of the contract between us. Demon and human, servant and master, butler and Earl. They can take memories—and when I find out how they will die for it—but they cannot erase this. This is unbreakable, the bond, the contract will exist until the very end. Until the terms are fulfilled and your soul is mine.”

_Your soul is mine._

Ciel supposed he should have been afraid. He should have yelled and protested, claimed that he was mad, that they both were mad, that this was some kind of sick joke being played on him and that his soul was no one’s but his own, but he couldn’t. He didn’t feel any of that righteous anger or fear or panic or anything he should have been feeling with any logic.

Instead, it was as if he had heard the most logical thing he had heard in his entire life. _You are the Earl of Phantomhive; You are the owner of Funtom; You are my Watchdog, young Phantomhive._

_You made a contract with a demon. Your soul is mine._

“Oh,” he murmured, cocking his head, hand coming to brush against his eye patch. “Is that so? So you really are a demon? Can you prove it?”

“Why, of course.”

And he plunged a hand into his stomach, smile still firmly in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think? As you can tell, it's not going to be incredibly long. I really just wanted Ciel and Sebastian to meet (...again...) so we can get to the fun parts. I hope it's an okay beginning.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meaning to edit and post this yesterday, but I'm watching Fairy Tail and it slipped...no actually, that's a lie. I was watching Fairy Tail and I watched another episode instead of editing this chapter. Score for procrastination!
> 
> Things are still moving quickly for our main duo! In this instalment, they have a little chat about their situation.

Ciel stalked through the school hallways, glaring at anyone stupid enough to get in his way. Behind him, he knew Sebastian was following, likely the reason for most of his intimidation, but that didn’t bother him too much. If Sebastian really was a demon— _the hand pulling out, blood spurting out to hit the bed, Ciel, the floor_ —and that display really had been one hell of a proof—and he really was contracted to Ciel—his eye pulsed in phantom pains, proof of its own—then, someone or something had been lying to him. More, if the mark had been there ever since that night, the night he had miraculously escaped, then it stood to reason that Sebastian, the demon he had contracted with that very night, had been the reason for his escape.

But still, if he was master and Sebastian was servant and demon, bound by the contract, didn’t that mean he had to do whatever Ciel told him to?

He was absolutely certain that would have been one of the very first conditions he made, but the demon, Sebastian, was more rebellious than that indicated.

_“Oh my, what a mess I’ve made of you, young master.” A deep chuckle, a droplet of blood running down Ciel’s cheek._

“Damned demon,” he muttered to himself, grimacing at the wetness of his uniform. He was never more glad for the deep black the school had chosen—it hid blood perfectly. He supposed he should just be glad that it hadn’t gotten on the white undershirt or worse, the bright blue of his tie.

“I really don’t know why you’re complaining so much,” the demon drawled from behind him, amusement oozing from his tone. “Now we get to go home.”

Ciel’s scowl deepened. “Yes, and I suppose that was your plan all along. Make a mess and create an excuse to get me alone. You really are a demon. Shouldn’t you have more respect for your master?”

A snort. “But I highly respect you, my lord. I’m sure I have no idea what you mean.”

Oh, yes, he really was a demon. That was for certain. If Sebastian in any way respected Ciel as his master and not just a soul lying in wait, amusing, tempting, captivating in its pain and anger, a game and a role to played perfectly to its utter end, Ciel would eat his words with a smile.

“Ciel!”

Ciel froze in his tracks and nearly turned back the other way. Elizabeth came jogging towards him, worry etched into every line of her face. He saw her eyes flick to Sebastian behind him and widen before coming back to Ceil as she stopped in front of him.

“What’s going on, Ciel? Are you okay? I heard you fainted. Why aren’t you in the sick bay?”

She brought a hand up to rest on his arm but Ciel quickly pulled away, conscious of the wetness soaking his sleeve. Rejection flashed through her eyes before she seemed to push it away, pulling her hand back slowly and eying him carefully.

“I’m fine, Elizabeth, I promise. Just another incident, it’s nothing unusual.”

Elizabeth wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure?” Her eyes flashed once again to Sebastian behind him. It seemed she wanted to say more but was aware of the stranger behind him, the stranger who knew nothing of his perceived madness.

Not that it would mean anything now. Sebastian was, if he was adding the details correctly, the reason for his madness. The contract attempting to reach out where his memory had failed him.

_“They can take memories—but they cannot erase this. This is unbreakable, the bond, the contract will exist until the very end. Until the terms are fulfilled and your soul is mine.”_

His soul was no longer just his own. That, no lack of memory could ever change.

“Never mind him,” he said, waving a hand dismissively. “We were just heading home. Sebastian has been tasked with escorting me safely. A condition of my release.” A lie, but there was no need for her to know otherwise.

“Oh,” she said, perking up. “Well, I can take you, Ciel.” Turning to Sebastian, she smiled brightly. “You can go back if you want. I can take care of him from here.”

“I insist. I cannot, after all, desert my responsibilities on my first day. That would be simply careless of me.”

Really, could he not even attempt to speak like an ordinary student? It was obvious now why the entire school was riled up about his arrival—he stood out, he was just so different from everyone else. Older, taller, better-looking, better behaved, well spoken and formal. Really, it was a wonder he had been admitted at all.

But this was Undertaker they were talking about. Who knew what the insane man was thinking?

Elizabeth obviously didn’t know how to reply to that. She stared at him for a moment, mouth closing and curling down at the corners. “Yeah,” she eventually replied. “Okay. I suppose if you were already given permission…”

“We really should be going now,” Ciel interjected, drawing her attention back to him. “I’m a little...” He was very conscious of the uncomfortable wetness of the blood soaking down to his skin, but let her make of that what she will.

Elizabeth let them go shortly after that. Even through all the dark revelations and the bloodstained clothing, he still couldn’t find it in himself to be harsh to her. He would protect her from this dark world—a world he didn’t feel at all uncomfortable in—and that meant acting normal. Sebastian Michaelis was simply a new companion, nothing more, nothing less.

He would have to make the world believe that lie. Especially Elizabeth.

**

“Tell me the exact conditions of the contract,” he demanded, staring at the demon currently pouring him a glass of tea—or the butler? He had certainly made himself at home with the role, moving past all the other servants as if he knew the place, the people and the actions by heart.

The four stooges had stared is shock, awe and confusion at the new arrival. Tanaka, however, had allowed himself to be moved to the side of proceedings. He seemed more content drinking his own tea in the corner of the kitchen than taking care of Ciel’s. _Well, he is old_ , he thought to himself. _He may welcome to chance to retire from his position as head butler._

Sebastian handed him his tea. Taking it, Ciel took a sip. It was good—very good.

“In exchange for your soul, I will help you achieve your goals, your innermost darkest will. I am to never lie to you, to follow your every order and to stay by your side until the very end and your goals are realised and your soul is taken. I took the form of a butler for obvious reasons of remaining inconspicuous with your societal status. So far, before that incident two years ago, we had been extremely successful.”

Ciel scowled. “You're being deliberately vague. What exactly did I trade my soul for? It can’t have just been simple survival, or else I would already be dead. What more did I want from you?”

A hand came up to cover the demons mouth, eyes shining with dark mirth. “Oh, how easily you forget your goals, your passion fuelled by hate. There was once a time you declared to me you would never give up your hate for risk of giving up your entire self. No wonder you’ve been so lifeless lately. Is there not even a stirring inside you anymore? How disappointing.” A sigh.

Ciel set the teacup down harshly and glared up at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about! Speak clearly, damn you.”

“That hate, that rage, even without your memories, it seems I can still draw it out of you. Channel it onto me if you must, but do please remember where it is you really must be directing it.” He stalked slowly around the table. “We must find the culprit of this deed before they realise their plans are beginning to unravel, if they haven’t realised already. They’ve taken your precious memories from you, your ambition, and your knight. Are you going to let them get away with that?”

A dark, probing smile. “Are you really going to let more who have disrespected the name of the Phantomhives, demeaned your pride and stolen which should not have been stolen, get away?” The demon leant down over him from where he’d been stalking closer around the table, causing Ciel to lean back into his chair, staring up at the bright red eyes of the demon, his own blown wide.

“Where’s your sense of revenge?” he whispered darkly, no twisted grin in place but somehow all the more threatening.

**_Revenge._ **

It struck a cord deep within Ciel. His sense of revenge. That’s right. Shouldn’t he be feeling furious right now? He had just found out someone had stolen his memories from him—important memories, memories he wanted back more than anything. The person responsible had done more than taken those away, they had looked down on the entire Phantomhive noble family and its reputation. Worse they had deeply marred his pride in an unforgivable fashion, reducing him to a zombie of an Earl, worrying he was mad, feeling phantoms where there were none—no, where there should have been Sebastian.

And it wasn’t the first time. His family had been murdered, his mansion burned, his self stolen and tortured and locked away and used. Those in that room were dead now, but there were still more out there, unpunished, unknown. Why—how—had he forgotten about them until now? He was Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Queen’s Watchdog and an Aristocrat of Evil with enough pride for ten people.

So where was his sense of revenge? Where was the burning rage, the impulse to find those responsible and cause them just as much suffering as they had done him?

Looking up at Sebastian with a wide, horrified eye, he realised something terrible.

“They’ve taken that from me, too,” he whispered, watching the rage missing from himself fill the face of the demon.

“I shall get it back and they will die for it, my lord,” Sebastian declared, pushing himself up and away before bowing to Ciel.

His expression hardening, Ciel sat up straight and stared right back at Sebastian, determination—hard, unfailing and undeniably there—driving that long untouched ambition he hadn’t really used in years.

Now he knew what was missing from his life, and he would get it back.

“Yes. You will find them. That is an order, Sebastian.”

“I swear it, my lord. They shall suffer a torture worse than death.”


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more tonight, to make it up. Nearly at the end of part one now!

Ciel and Sebastian got stares as they arrived together at school the next morning. Bard had been confused as well as to why their strange new butler was going to school with Ciel, or perhaps it was the other way around--why Ciel's friend from school was acting as a butler--but Bard had shrugged it off and went about his job—decent, easy going man that he was.

Ciel wondered if it was an American trait, or simply a Bard trait. Either way, he was grateful for it. He'd have enough people asking questions as it was.

They made their way to Ciel’s locker, schoolbooks held dutifully by Sebastian—which really only attracted more attention, but the damned demon was very stubborn. He was likely attempting to make up for the two lost years--that or he found the entire situation amusing, which was also very likely.

“First,” Sebastian was saying, handing Ciel his books as he swapped them out in his locker. Ciel noted that the demon had no books of his own, which disgruntled Ciel to no end. “We should pay the Undertaker a visit.”

“The Undertaker? Why, what has he got to do with any of this?” An old contact of his fathers, previously part of his father circle of Aristocrats of Evil and previous Undertaker—hence the only name Ciel knew him by. Current Principle of the exclusive private academy.

Sebastian hummed. “I was confused about that myself, at first. I watched this school for months, trying to figure out what was so special about it. It’s very frustrating, only having part of your memories. Whoever is responsible for this travesty certainly did a thorough job, I’ll give them that. Luckily, I did eventually grasp what was bothering me; Undertaker is a shinigami—a Reaper. What possible reason could he have for leaving the confines of his shop for this school?”

Ciel blinked, looking up at Sebastian—once again, eye blown wide. Really, he was getting annoyed with how often that was happening. “He’s a what?”

“And you’d taken the news so well until now. Is that truly what shocks you?”

Ciel scowled. “But I’m not contracted to the Undertaker. It’s different.”

Sebastian cocked his head. “I suppose you’re right. I had, after all, found myself spending much time in this city even before my memory returned and I was blindly searching for my mysterious master. Really, I think you should count yourself lucky you had no idea what that symbol represented, young master.”

Ciel stared up at Sebastian for a moment, considering. “Really? Were you still the same as you are now, even without your memories, or did you revert to before?”

Sebastian smiled coyly down at him, bringing a finger up to his chin. “Yes, that is an interesting question, isn’t it.” It wasn’t a question. The bastard.

Ciel huffed. “Whatever. Let’s go pay a visit to our dear ‘Principle.’”

**

Ciel himself would never be able to think of anywhere the Undertaker made himself comfortable as anything but a coffin shop. He certainly decorated the part. Black and wood seemed to be the main theme of the office and there was even an upright coffin in the far corner. It was infamous—no one wanted to be sent to the Principle in this school. Many would do almost anything to avoid it. Ciel didn’t blame them. The Undertaker enjoyed amplifying the creepiness of any place he entered. The loon.

“Well, well, what brings you two here?”

As predicted, though no less creepy, the coffin swung open to reveal the Undertaker inside, stepping out with a too-wide grin. Ciel was absolutely certain he planned it all specifically to frighten people.

“You knew all along, didn’t you?” Ciel demanded, taking great pains not to show the brief moment he’d had to repress a shiver. Would he ever get used to this guy? He hoped so.

The Undertaker giggled. “I have no idea what you mean, little Earl. I see you’ve brought your butler with you this time. Hello, Mister Butler. So you’ve finally decided to show yourself. You took your time. Tsk, tsk.”

Ciel ground his teeth in frustration. Sebastian laid a hand on his shoulder and Ciel bit back his retort.

“Do you know anything worth our time, Reaper, or do you simply enjoy the company of human teenagers?” Sebastian said smoothly, the impatience of his words belying his tone of voice.

The Undertaker grinned, head tilting down as he reclined in the chair behind the desk. “Ah, now, you know what my information costs. I might have my reasons for following the little Earl here, but nothing comes for free.”

Ciel sighed. “I assume it’s the same fee?”

Undertaker brought a hand up his grinning mouth. “Ah, it could be, if you’re willing to pay for yourself, little Earl. Otherwise, the school play is recruiting members…” he trailed off meaningfully.

Ciel had to swallow down his horror. Both suggestions were horrible. “No way. That’s absolutely not happening.”

Undertaker shrugged and turned his chair around.

“I don’t suppose there’s anything you can tell us right now?” Sebastian asked, not giving in just yet. The demon was determined to find those who had dared to not only meddle with his own memories, separate him from his master, but to take away one of Ciel’s most important attributes also—in the demons eyes anyway. Ciel completely understood.

The Undertaker hummed for a moment, deliberating. “I suppose I could send you off in the right direction, for now. Just to keep things interesting, of course. I did come to this school for a reason, you know. It’s where all the action is. For now, the questions you have to ask yourselves are: who would want to erase your memories of the contract and who has the ability to erase memories in even demons? It’s not easy, I can tell you that. Never tried it myself, but I’m interested.” He eyed Sebastian meaningfully.

Sebastian glowered at the Reaper. “I’ve had more than enough of that. But I do admit, the latter question holds merit. Dealing with memories is a very difficult and very specific ability. It shouldn’t be altogether difficult to think of an appropriate list of culprits.”

The Undertaker giggled. “Yes, yes, you go and do that. I have things to do, so I think we’re done here. Unless you want more information?” He paused on his way back to his coffin to look over his shoulder significantly.

Ciel scowled in distaste. “No, thank you.”

**

Ciel looked over his fellow students with a suspicious eye he hadn’t employed with them since his first entrance to this damned place. The courtyard outside the lunch room was the perfect place—he could see everyone inside and out. And the flowers blooming by his stolen circular table—the first years had scattered at the first sight of Sebastian heading their way—were the perfect balm to his foul mood.

Someone here knew exactly what Sebastian was. Someone here wanted his memories gone. Someone here had deliberately set out to take them, whether by themselves or with the help of some other supernatural entity it didn’t matter. Whatever Sebastian did under Ciel’s orders was his sin to bear as well. That it was Sebastian’s hand carrying out the act didn’t change a thing.

He wouldn’t forgive them. But first, he had to find them.

He admitted to not knowing too much about anyone in the school. Whether it was teachers, students or staff, they didn’t concern him too much if they didn’t concern themselves with him. That would have to change—he wanted to know everything about everyone as soon as possible.

“Sebastian,” he said, turning to the demon sitting to his left where he was placing Ciel’s perfectly prepared lunch on perfectly expensive tableware—so unsuited to the school environment but Ciel wasn’t going to complain about drawing attention at this point; it was much too late for that.

The demon turned red eyes to him. “Yes, young master?”

“I want a register of the entire student body and faculty. Every single person who steps foot into this school is a suspect. Highlight those who stand out—you must have seen something helpful when you were watching the school—then bring it to me. We’ll start from the most suspicious and work out way down.”

“Investing that way will take time, young master. I will endeavour to whittle down the list as much as possible. Though simply from memory, there are none that stand out from our previous engagements. However, it is worth looking into, considering current events concerning our memories.”

And how aggravating was that? Ciel could see the fury on the demons face—Ciel would bet everything he owned that never before had Sebastian ever had to face not trusting his own memory. It was infuriating Ciel just as much that he couldn’t even remember anything at all.

“Ciel!”

He had to physically stop himself from twitching in surprise. He couldn’t even bring himself to fake a smile at the girl—now just wasn’t the right time for her to show up.

Jogging up behind Sebastian, Elizabeth stopped at the opposite side of the table from Ciel and beamed down at him, ignoring Sebastian altogether. “Ciel, I’ve been looking for you! We usually eat together inside?”

The last part was a question, eyes finally flicking to Sebastian. Ciel could easily read the irritation and insecurity behind her words. She was too polite to actually say anything to that matter, though.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth,” he said, truly sincere in his words. “I should have told you of the change. Sebastian wanted to eat away from the crowds, I’m sure you can understand. We’re working on a project together for Latin.”

Actually, it had been his choice to eat outside, but she didn’t need to know that. And they _were_ working on a project, so it wasn’t a complete lie.

“That’s okay,” she said, taking the chair on Ciel’s other side, facing Sebastian. It was, Ciel thought with some amusement, similar to a standoff. The two locked eyes for a few seconds before both turned back to Ciel with fake smiles.

“Well,” Sebastian said, placing the lid on the empty container and putting it back into Ciel’s bag. “I should be going. I have research to do, after all.” Standing, he nodded to Elizabeth and then Ciel before walking away towards the school buildings.

Elizabeth and Ciel both watched him go.

“Was he getting your lunch out for you?” Elizabeth questioned, eyeing the extravagantly elegant lunch, contrasting with her simple cafeteria set up.

Ciel avoided her eyes. “He stayed over last night. Apparently, he’s very skilled in the kitchen. I think perhaps he was ensuring it was presented to his liking.”

Elizabeth didn’t reply, which he was thankful for. He could hear the suspicions and questions in the silence, however. It didn’t make it much easier.

Lunch was more silent than it had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only written the prologue to the sequel, so I really should write more before I finish up posting this story, but then I'd risk it never being posted at all. But since we're nearly at the end now, what the hell? Here we go! Only once chapter and an epilogue after this.

As Sebastian had predicted, the list had proved absolutely useless. The Prefect Four had been under suspicion for a few hours, but it turned out their big secret was simply the minor bullying of underclassmen—hardly anything unusual. It was no business of Ciel’s—not unless it went too far or they--stupidly--targeted him or anyone he knew.

Undertaker was being completely unhelpful. He was sticking by his previous deal—“auditions for Juliet and her Romeo are being held this week!”—and there was no way Ciel was going to humiliate himself in that manner. Without any new information when it came to the humans, they had turned their attention to the second question.

What supernatural creature would have the ability to take away the memories of a demon, and one as powerful as Sebastian at that?

Sebastian had some ideas, really the list wasn’t too long, but the idea of any one of them having any connection to the school was worrying at best, baffling at worst.

  1. High-ranking demon. Someone more powerful than Sebastian (which was, if the arrogant demon was to be believed, difficult. Right).
  2. Angel—one with enough motivation to come down to the Earthly plane. Again, if Sebastian was to be believed, angels didn’t come down to mingle with ‘impure’ humans as a rule. That was the demon’s forte. (It occurred to Ciel that humans probably wouldn’t be nearly as corrupt as they were if the angels didn't ignore their charges. After all, it had been a demon that had answered his call, not an angel).
  3. Soul Reaper—one with enough connection, power or a complete rogue, not unlike Undertaker himself.



And that there was another issue—Undertaker. Ciel wouldn’t put it past the man to do this himself simply for some amusement. He could be playing Ciel and Sebastian like puppets and they wouldn’t know for sure until the end.

The issue with all this information was exploring and confirming it. Unlike humans, creatures of the supernatural were much more difficult to investigate, let alone find.

It made the entire situation incredibly tricky, to put it mildly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be able to detect anyone that’s not human,” Ciel grumbled, pushing his paperwork aside and leaning back in his chair, thoughts depriving him of focus.

Sebastian hummed from where he stood staring out the window. Ciel knew the demon felt he was neglecting his duties—he had been Ciel's butler before, after all—but there was only so far he could really push it without the others getting suspicious. Attending to whatever Ciel wanted was fine—doing the household duties was not.

“Ordinarily, it wouldn’t be a problem,” the demon replied. “However, if we are dealing with a rare or powerful creature, as indications are supporting, it is not completely unbelievable that they would be able to mask their presence from me. Without knowing any more details, like their connection to the school and if the entity is even nearby--if it is a human making a contract of sorts--it makes things difficult, to say the least.”

Ciel rubbed a hand down his face. “I hate not remembering anything. As far as my memory is concerned, I’ve spent the last six years doing nothing but running Funtom, completing cases, going to school and socialising with Elizabeth. But then, everything you’ve told me feels like the truth as well. I need those memories back, Sebastian. I need to know exactly what's the truth and what’s a lie for myself.”

Sebastian didn’t respond for a while, so long that Ciel spun in his chair to look over at the demon. Sebastian looked stoic and calm, no trace of his thoughts in his expression.

“It is curious,” the demon eventually said, “that everything you remember is mostly intact, even the cases. It is impossible to go back in time and change what happened, but it seems someone has tried the utmost to eliminate all signs of the contract and your revenge from your life, even going to far as to change the memories of everyone around you. What could motivate someone to do something that on the surface, only seems to benefit yourself?”

Ciel got the dark feeling he knew exactly where the demon was going with this. “What are you trying to say, Sebastian?”

The demon turned to face him, entirely serious. “It seems, young master, from a purely outside observer, that someone who cares about you a great deal thinks they are doing you a favour. Of course, it could also be possible they stand to gain something by eliminating me from your life.”

Ciel closed his eyes, not letting himself push the idea aside in his rush of anger at the demon for even bringing it up. Part of him remembered the Jack the Ripper case—a case that always brought on a headache of confusion and missing pieces, pieces that were beginning to make sense now—he hadn’t hesitated to suspect his aunt, even though the idea pained him deeply, secretly.

There was a very short list now, of those who truly cared for him.

The servants. The Midfords. Possibly some of his father's old contacts Ciel kept in touch with—people who treated him like family when he was young.

He didn’t want to suspect any of them. But he had to. Sebastian’s point was valid. What did the guilty party stand to gain from this? It could quite possibly be someone who thought they were doing him a favour. He couldn’t toss the idea aside.

He sighed and stood. “We’ll explore the possibility more tomorrow. For now, confirm it wasn’t any of the staff. I need to go to sleep.”

Sebastian nodded and turned to follow Ciel from the room. “Shall I help you prepare for bed?”

Ciel glowered. “We can save that particular embarrassing detail until I can actually remember you undressing me as a ten-year-old. I’m sixteen years old for heavens sake, I can undress and bathe myself.”

Sebastian hummed in amusement behind him. “Oh, can you now? Well, colour me impressed at your improved skills in my absence.”

Ciel stomped down the hall to his room, making sure to slam the bedroom door behind him as he went through.

(There was absolutely no need for Sebastian to know that his skills hadn’t improved one little bit.)

**

It was night, the curtains were mostly drawn, only allowing a small sliver of moonlight through to stave off the pitch blackness of the night. His bed was clean, himself bathed and he was exhausted. But sleep wouldn’t come for Ciel.

 _Someone I know,_ he thought, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Even though he said his staff were suspect, he really couldn’t imagine any one of the idiot foursome coming up with such a plan. They were much more likely to confront the issue head on or avoid it altogether for fear of wrath.

While it was reassuring to know no one he shared his house with and entrusted its day to day running’s with were behind this, that didn’t lessen his troubles any. It only meant someone he trusted even more deeply had betrayed him.

Certainly, Lady Midford, his aunt, was a strong, determined woman with her own sets of rules and values. She was very protective, despite how she attempted to hide it behind lectures and chidings. Ciel couldn’t accurately predict what she would do if she found out he had sold his soul to a demon. She was also an influential parent on the committee at Weston, frequently visiting the school.

Her husband he could rule out. The man just didn’t have it in him to deal with the supernatural.

Edward…was just as likely as his father, Ciel eventually decided. With the sole difference being he would confront Ciel with accusations hiding deep worry and demands he not involve his precious sister in any of it. He did, however, go to Weston. He couldn’t be ruled out entirely.

That left his father's contacts, few he may as well consider extended family. The days had long since past where he would refer to them as such, but that didn’t change anything. They were certainly suspect, but he couldn’t remember any being in town in the last two years and none had any recent contact with the school. For now, he would rule them out.

That left the Midfords. He didn’t want to suspect them, they were really the only family he had left now, but he didn’t have a choice. They had both the strength of will and the motivation.

This was why Ciel couldn’t sleep.

“Ciel?”

He shot out of bed at the soft familiar voice. With heart racing and eyes wide, his gaze quickly found the feminine figure standing in the sliver of moonlight, dressed impeccably in a light summer dress.

“Elizabeth—what—”

Before he could finish his sentence, his bedroom door blew open as Sebastian entered, coming to stand between the girl and Ciel still in his bed.

“Stay back, young master. I doubt she is alone.”

Ciel shook his head in stubborn shock. “But, no, it can’t be you, Elizabeth. I don’t understand.” She had been the one Midford he had never expected. Not Lizzy. Never could he have imagined her to take on the Supernatural. After all, he had attempted to protect her from it. Obviously, he had failed.

Moonlight glinted off the tear that fell down her cheek. “I’m sorry, Ciel. I don’t have a choice. I have to save you. You’d understand if he wasn’t poisoning you. Your mind is being taken from you, don’t you see? You remember this past year? You were so happy, Ciel, so normal. That’s how it should be. It should have stayed that way, but then he came back again and ruined everything!”

Ciel didn’t know how to respond. Everything she was saying was so wrong, so entirely wrong, it was hard to believe she had known him at all after his tenth birthday. _(And how did he even know himself? His right temple throbbed.)_

But, he would have been hiding the truly ugly parts of his personality from her. Perhaps, in those stolen memories he had lost, one of the last was of Elizabeth, seeing something he had never intended for her to see.

“I’m afraid you have it all wrong,” Sebastian said, speaking up when Ciel failed to. “I am completely subject to my master’s orders. I cannot easily bend him to my will, the contract that binds us gives him all the control in this relationship. I am the Knight to his King. Any changes incurred in the young master is not my doing, but his own.”

It wasn’t that simple, Ciel knew, but it was accurate enough. It was true Ciel held the control, but Sebastian wasn’t exactly a subservient Knight with no power of his own. He had an equal role in shaping who Ciel was now—after all, without Sebastian, he would have died a terrified ten-year-old, dreams of revenge just that—dreams.

“I don’t believe you!” Elizabeth cried, shaking her head, blonde curls flying around her erratically. “Ciel’s not bad, he wouldn’t do those things if you weren’t around! He hasn’t done anything like that since you left.”

“Elizabeth,” Ciel finally said, tone a peculiar mix of hard and pitying. “I don’t know what you saw, and I wish I did, but I am truly sorry for whatever it was. You should never have been privy to that. I know myself well enough to know I never wanted you part of any of this. However, Sebastian has never influenced my decisions in any complete or controlling manner. Whatever horrors I’ve committed, they were my choices and I will stand by them no matter what they are. Further, how do you expect me to act myself when you’ve taken away everything I am? I am born of the horror that brought Sebastian to me. If you take that away, you leave nothing left but an empty shell of a child that no longer exists.”

His temple throbbed once again he brought a hand up to massage it, hiding a wince.

“No!” she cried, “I won’t accept that!”

Blinding light lit the room, such a contrast to the darkness, Ciel had to shield his eyes or risk going temporarily blind. He heard Sebastian let out a curse and in a second, he was in Sebastian’s arms, carefully protected from whatever entity had invaded his room.

“Hang on tight, young master,” Sebastian murmured into his ear. “I’m afraid things are about to get messy.”

Blindly, he wound his arms tightly around the demons neck and shoulders. “What is it?”

Sebastian growled in annoyance. “An angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Not. I'm sure absolutely no one was surprised. At all. Oh well.


	6. Chapter Five

An angel. Of course. If Ciel made a contract with a demon, it stood to reason that Elizabeth, his opposite in many ways, would turn to an angel when she needed help. Really, it made sense his cousin would attract an Angel.

Ciel wasn’t jealous. He wouldn’t trade his fate for anything, not even the bright light filling his room now, promising eternal paradise beyond the gates of Heaven.

He was much more comfortable cradled in the dark embrace of his demon.

The light slowly faded to manageable levels until Ciel could unbury his face from Sebastian’s shoulder. In the once darkness of his room, a light softly illuminated the space by the window, shining off Elizabeth’s hair brightly. As it faded to a soft glow, Ciel could make out the figure by her side—wings and all.

It was a male—a very beautiful male, albeit. Or perhaps it was a very tall and slender female? It was difficult to tell. The long honey hair certainly didn’t help matters.

“Ciel Phantomhive,” the angel spoke, tone embodying honey and spring breeze. “I request you renounce from the demon and allow me to save your soul."

His soul. Of course this was about his soul. The demon wanted his soul—why not an angel as well?

“What's so special about my soul,” he grumbled, glaring at the angel, “that it seems to attract so much attention?”

Sebastian hummed darkly. “It is a particularly unique soul, such a perfect combination of dark and light, the two sides in perfectly balanced harmony. Quite a valuable little soul. My valuable little soul.” The next part was obviously directed at the angel. “If Heaven wants this little soul so much, perhaps they should have taken better care of it.”

Ciel itched at being called _little_ so often--and by Sebastian of all people--but kept his silence. 

“He was supposed to die there that night. We never anticipated he would have the strength of will nor the ability to turn so entirely away from the light in order summon a demon. If it weren’t for our miscalculation at just how unique a soul it really is, Ciel Phantomhive would be with his parents even now.”

Elizabeth let out a shocked sound, her face turning pale. “Ciel was supposed to…die?”

Ciel rolled his eyes in agitation and fury. “Heaven reduced me to that state and abandoned me to it, looking down at my suffering yet doing nothing. I reject any faith that allows that to happen to a child who'd done nothing. What is the point of even existing if all they do is watch? It was a demon who pulled me from that hell. I will never abandon that hand, no matter how deeply engulfed in darkness and blood it is.”

“But don’t you see? That was the natural path your life was to take. Some die peacefully in their sleep, others suffer in ways unimaginable before reaching peace. It’s a balance necessary to the way of life. If every human died peacefully, there’d be little reason for anyone to fear death and people would scarcely believe they were alive at all. Humans need horror and tragedy and pain to feel like their lives are real.” The angel’s face was entirely earnest—it was clear to Ciel it believed its words to be entirely truthful.

Ciel saw a different truth in the words. “And the fact I’ve chosen to embrace that horror and hate, embrace the darkness that you preach is so necessary, that’s the part of your entire story that angers you? What a hypocritical angel you are.”

Sebastian chuckled in pure amusement.

“I don’t understand,” Elizabeth whispered, looking from the angel back to Ciel and Sebastian with tearful eyes. “What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to save Ciel from the demon? Why are you talking about him dying? You never said anything about him dying.”

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes. He really wished he could remember what had transpired that would cause Elizabeth to turn to an angel in order to ‘save him.' It was obvious she knew very little about the truth of the situation.

“But I am saving him,” the angel replied. “His soul has long overstayed its time in this world, only kept here by the dark interference of a demon, binding his soul to a dark fate it doesn’t deserve. I will be saving him, by taking his soul and bringing it back to the Heavens, like was intended.”

Sebastian didn’t bother to hide his laugh, half born of amusement, half fury. “The Gates of Heaven will never let this soul pass—by relinquishing his faith, he has assured that. That fact can never be changed, not even by an angel. A soul that truly and utterly turns away from the light, never regretting the choice, can never go back.”

The angel waved a dismissing hand and stepped forward. “All I have to do is cleanse it. Ciel Phantomhive will join his parents in Heaven, that I’ll make sure of.”

Sebastian stepped back, putting distance between the two again. The angel attempted to close the distance once more and the two entered a silent dance.

“Stop ignoring me!” Elizabeth yelled to the room, bring the attention of three sets of eyes to her own, two of which quickly shot back to the other.

Ciel held her gaze. The girl was distressed, eyes glassy and wild, hands fisted at her sides, expression tense in its mix of emotion. If something wasn’t done, she was apt to make this situation all the more worse.

“Sebastian,” Ciel muttered, turning to put his mouth closer to the demons ear. “Put me down near Elizabeth. I’ll keep her out of the way while you deal with the angel.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Sebastian circled around to Elizabeth with ease—the angel wasn’t all that interested in her anymore now that it had Ciel himself.

Elizabeth reached out and clung to him as soon as he was set on his feet.

“What’s going on?” she whimpered, begging for an answer that would make sense to her.

Ciel couldn’t give her one. For that, he would need his memories—memories which she herself had a hand in stealing.

Suddenly, all his plans of retribution seemed muddled. How could he act against Elizabeth? The Elizabeth who seemed so misinformed, who thought she was doing him a favour? Of course, there was still anger—once again, his pride had been stolen—but that sense of revenge he had just grabbed back with selfish hands was once again falling away.

It was a familiar feeling, he realised, temple throbbing.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he focused on Elizabeth. He wanted to be angry at her, but to get through this situation with both of them alive, that wasn’t what she needed right now. Anger could come later, once Sebastian had killed the angel.

“You’ve been tricked by an angel,” he told her, pulling her back with him until their backs it the wall beside the window, Sebastian and the angel rushing together all at once with movements far faster than he could keep up with. “It only told you the information that would serve its goals apparently.”

Elizabeth shook her head in denial. “No, she wouldn’t do that.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow, still keeping his eyes on the fight. _That thing was a she?_

“How can you tell its gender?” he asked her curiously.

“I—what—she told me—Ciel that isn’t important right now, is it?” Her voice was cracking with chaotic emotion.

Probably not. Definitely not. He wanted to curse his apathy—the emotions he seemed to feel so strongly just moments before now a vague memory. His headache faded.

 _I get it,_ he realised suddenly. It had taken Sebastian years to break out of the angel’s hold an regain his memories, but Ciel was only human. He couldn’t possibly break an angel’s hold by himself. But now, with Sebastian back, a demon once again by his side, and with knowledge of the contract and what had happened to him—and finally, with the angel responsible so close, the angel focused on stealing his soul instead of his memories this time—the headache flared again.

Ciel hissed, bringing a hand up to his temple, eyes closing briefly against the pain.

“Ciel? What’s wrong?” Elizabeth brought a hand up to his face, trying to turn him to face her.

Ciel shook his head, dislodging her hand and gritted his teeth, opening his eyes to see the fight once more—the black blur being pushed back just a little. “I’m fine,” he gritted, “don’t worry about me.”

The fight evened out and Ciel breathed a sigh of relief through his pain.

“Elizabeth,” he said carefully, thinking over the words with care. “Whatever happened that made you turn to the angel, I’m sorry. Although I don’t have my memories, I know for certain that I don’t want nor need saving. I’ve chosen my fate, I don’t want anyone to change it for me. The contract between Sebastian and myself doesn’t have any affect on my mind—I was entirely alone when the contract was made, unbound to anyone or anything. The person I am now isn’t a product of the contract or Sebastian’s influence but the person born from human horrors long past. You can’t change who I am, Elizabeth, no matter how many memories you take from me.”

In response, she did nothing but cry, head buried in his shoulder.

It was at that moment the fight took a turn. The black blur that was Sebastian took the upper hand, putting himself behind the angel in a position of superiority. As the forms took shape again, Ciel could clearly see elongated, black claws at the angel’s throat, digging into the skin surrounding, dark liquid staining perfectly white skin.

The moon turned the entire scene into an image of black and white, the only colour shining through the red of Sebastian’s eyes and the blue of the angel’s, blown wide.

“Release my master’s memories,” Sebastian demanded, voice low in dark promise.

“What good would they do him?” the angel stubbornly responded, standing completely still. “They’ll only serve to darken is soul further. I won’t do something to harm a soul.”

“His soul is no longer yours to worry about,” Sebastian replied, digging claws in deeper. Droplets got bigger, trailing a path down white skin. “You have no right to interfere with this contract, just I have no right to steal a soul without a contract, a soul still holding onto its faith. Ciel Phantomhive let go of your faith of his own free will, giving himself over to me knowing full well what it meant. He is not some poor, deluded lamb I’ve stolen and in need of your saving. You’re breaking the rules, angel.”

“No, I’m not.” A whisper.

A dark grin spread over Sebastian’s face. Ciel had to fight off a shudder threatening to run down his spine and thanked his stars Elizabeth wasn’t watching.

“Yes,” Sebastian said, “you are. You even lowered to the human realm to do so, taking human form like any lowly demon. You may as well have decided to take the soul for yourself. Do you know what that means, angel?”

“No.” Pure denial this time, fear lighting those blue eyes, curling the corners of the angel’s mouth.

“Yes.”

Claws sliced through white flesh, staining everything it touched—white dress, white skin, clawed hands, soft carpet. Ciel took in a deep breath, swallowing as he put a hand on Elizabeth’s head, keeping her face turned away. He had seen many horrors in the past, but there was something disconcerting in watching an angel be sliced in such a fashion, faith or no faith.

But he didn’t look away. He wasn’t that weak. Which means, he easily saw what happened after.

The angel grasped its throat, stumbling forward towards the window and away from Sebastian, the demon letting it go easily. Wings drooped, falling into the blood trail left behind on the floor, staining the tips a deep, blood red.

No…it wasn’t blood, he realised. The dark seeped up the feathers, defying gravity and quantity as it went further and further up until almost half of the once pure white feathers were now a deep black.

Her wings were turning black.

Gurgled sounds, failed attempts at speech, came from the angel. More protests, likely. Ciel watched on with wide eyes at the scene before him as more and more of what was previously a pure white, light being turned dark, the shining light that had blinded him before now diming and being overtaken with shadows—

_An aura of black swarming through an evil room filled with evil people, around cages, stopping in front of him, twin red eyes giving the shadow a face—_

Ciel’s headache spiked and he hunched over, bringing hands up to frame his head, pushing Elizabeth away in the process. Ciel heard her concern—over him or over the angel turning demon, he didn’t know.

_A black-heeled boot stepping through shadow onto bloodstained stone, reforming into gleaming human shoe and pant leg. A human formed out of shadows, long black hair, red eyes, pale skin, uniform. A demon and a butler in one._

_A mansion build from ashes, an exact copy of the one lost._

_A banquet appearing from thin air. Boiling bathwater. Terrible, terrible first attempts at food._

Memories slid into place, flying by his minds eye like a film beforehand, as if showing him one by one exactly what had been taken. It was too much, too fast. His head pounded in flaring pain as six years worth of lost memories came back all at once, vying for importance before they went back into place.

“Young master.” Arms around him, lifting his weight from the floor, pulling hands from his head. “You have to think through the onslaught. Breathe. Overcome it.”

The words slowly made sense in his jumbled mind. As he fought to put them into action, instead focussing on what was real—Sebastian’s voice, his arms, his body, Elizabeth’s cries, the angel’s slurred speech—the pain faded and he could open his eyes again.

“I remember,” he gasped, still attempting to catch his breath. “My memories are back.”

Red eyes stared down into his own in satisfaction. “Yes. Only angel's have the ability to take memories.”

And that being was no longer an angel.

Turning, Ciel saw the last vestiges of the change, honey blonde hair finishing its change to brown, dress stretching across the chest as it grew rounder, wings—now dark as the shadows surrounding them—still slumped to the ground.

The wound across her throat was now entirely healed, only blood remaining.

“No,” she whispered, staring through the gap in the curtains, hand still clasped loosely to her throat. “You made me fall. You took away my grace.”

“No, you did that all on your own. If you had been a purely angelic being, that wound would have healed without all that fuss.” Sebastian shifted Ciel in his arms so he had one arm free. Even though Ciel was fine now, he doubted Sebastian was willing to let him go that easily—not when they were now facing another demon, a very slighted demon at that.

While Sebastian was watching the new demon, Ciel glanced over at Elizabeth. She was staring at the female demon with a detached apathy, arms wrapped around her waist loosely, tears drying on her cheeks. Ciel sighed—he would have a lot of explaining and caring for the girl to do after this.

The new demon shook her head slowly. “No, no it was you. You and that boy. If you had come with me, Ciel Phantomhive, this wouldn’t have happened. You dragged me down with you instead. This is all your fault.” She turned to look right at Ciel, newly light red eyes shining ominously into his own. “You’re the reason it was taken. I should take something in return.”

Ciel a foreboding deep within his chest and he fought the urge to huddle deeper into his demons embrace as he watched her with careful eyes. The other demon couldn’t take his soul—he was already in a contract, soul already promised to another. His soul he could easily protect.

“Elizabeth,” he murmured, “did you promise anything in return for her services?”

Elizabeth shook her head slowly. “I—I don’t think so…”

That wasn’t very reassuring. “Think, Elizabeth.”

The demon grinned before she could respond. “Angels don’t make anything as crude as a demon’s contract, but if one soul saves another it is, naturally, heaven bound. Now that I’m a demon, however, and she has failed to save your soul, I think the opposite should be true, don’t you?”

Ciel struggled to get down from Sebastian’s arms. “No, Sebastian! Stop her!” he ordered, heart pounding in panic.

Sebastian moved to close the distance, but he was too late. The other had half a second’s advantage, grabbing Elizabeth and grinning.

Elizabeth screamed, breaking from her trance.

“Lizzie!” Ciel reached out a hand in her direction.

Sebastian grabbed the two just in time to sweep through deep, moving shadow as it vanished into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only an Epilogue left now!


	7. Epilogue

Apparently, when Ciel had gotten his memories back, so had everyone else. When the servants burst into his bedroom, alerted by the screams, there had been no indication they had ever forgotten Sebastian in the first place. Whatever ability had taken away their memories had replaced them just as entirely, leaving them with no memory it had even happened.

As far as hiding the supernatural went, it was effective. It made Ciel wonder just how often angels were permitted to alter human memories in the first place—unless the person was bound to another supernatural creature like Ciel was, they would never even know it had happened.

Of course, Ciel quit Weston. There was no reason for him to be there anymore. After all the attempts by the school board and various other agencies to get him to return—homeschooling just wasn’t the same, according to the figures that be—he was eventually left in peace in regards to everything school related.

No need to mention that Undertaker retired as Principal the very day after Ciel left. That insane lunatic.

What really troubled Ciel was the news of the disappearance of Elizabeth Midford. If one followed the reports, she disappeared from her bedroom one night and never returned. They didn’t know where she went or even if she left of her own violation—there were no signs of a break-in or a struggle—but police were still actively searching.

Of course, Ciel had been asked by her family to help, as if he wasn’t already. He supposed it wasn’t as obvious, though, considering it was Sebastian that was doing all the searching.

“As far as I’m able to gather, my lord,” Sebastian said, setting Ciel's afternoon tea and snack on the desk in front of him. “They’re not anywhere in London or the surrounding vicinity. It is difficult to track one of our kind, I admit. However, considering the new nature of the specific demon, it does make her movements easier to predict. Her memories of being an angel will be fresh in mind—they will take some time to fade—which makes it very possible she remained on the Earthly plane. Though I cannot deny the possibility of her running as far from us as she knows how—taking a human into the demon realm is strictly forbidden, unless that human is to die. Which, of course, would make it the perfect place to run.”

Ciel sipped his tea carefully, frowning down at the table. “Because it would be impossible for me to go after her without a death sentence.”

“Precisely. The matter does need more investigation.”

Ciel watched silently as Sebastian presented the cake that was to be his snack, mind sluggishly turning to something else Sebastian had implied.

“Sebastian, you said a demon's memories of what they were before fade—do you still remember how you became a demon?”

Sebastian looked up at Ciel with dark red eyes and a small, darkly amused smile. “Of course. Not all demons lose those memories, not entirely at least, just those who don’t care to hold on tightly enough. I’m not that careless.”

“And what were you before you were a demon?”

Sebastian set the cake out in front of Ciel and presented him with a spoon. “How do you suppose I was able to win against an angel? But enough of this matter, young master, we wouldn’t want to spoil your opinion of me.”

Ciel almost drowned himself in his tea with a peal of long unheard, cackling laughter, surprising master and butler both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finished! Yay! Poor, poor Elizbeth has paid the ultimate price for her mistake. In part 2 (which I admit is still very unfinished, so don't hold your breath) we see Ciel and Sebastian on their journey to get her back! Any suggestions?


End file.
